Una boda inevitable, capitulo 3
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Este el el capitulo 3 de una boda inevitable leanlo que eta buenazo, tienen que haber leido el 1 y el 2 antes no se lo pierdan y dejenme reviews porfavor: Valery


Una boda inevitable  
  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Quiero decir que los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mías dentro de los diálogos de los personajes, gracias por su atención y para poder leer este capitulo tienen que haber leído el capitulo 1 y 2 espero que les guste:  
  
Capitulo 3: " Un regalo para Akane "  
  
-Soun: ¡JA!, te volví a ganar Genma  
  
-Genma: (estaba en su forma de panda y alza un cartel que dice: ¡Mira que es eso!, mientras que señala en otra dirección y aprovecha para cambiar las fichas del juego de ajedrez)  
  
-Soun: ¡oye tramposo! Déjate de juegos (dijo mientras se había percatado de la sucia movida de su compañero)  
  
-Genma: (alzando un cartel que decía) lo siento  
  
-Soun: olvídalo, mira, allí vienen Ranma y Akane, ya regresaron  
  
-Ranma: hola ¿cómo están?  
  
-Akane: hola papá  
  
-Soun: hola chicos ¿les fue bien?  
  
-Genma: (alzando un cartel) hola  
  
-Ranma: papá, ¿quieres echarte agua caliente por favor?, necesito hablar con ustedes  
  
-Genma: ahhhhhh......bueno aquí estoy, ¿de que se trata hijo? (decía después de haber sacado un balde de agua caliente detrás de su espalda)  
  
-Akane: pero primero, ¿dónde están Kasumi y Nabiki?  
  
-Soun: ah, no te preocupes Kasumi fue a comprar unos víveres acompañada del Dr. Tofu (no se si se escribirá así) y Nabiki salió diciendo que tenia unos negocios pendientes  
  
-Akane: que lastima, quería que ella también estuvieran aquí  
  
-Soun: ¿pero que pasa?  
  
-Ranma: bueno........... es que Akane y yo hemos decidido casarnos por nuestra voluntad (decía el chico con un tono rojo en sus mejillas)  
  
-Soun y Genma: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luego de salir un poco del shock °o° uno de los 2 decidió hablar  
  
-Soun: este...........bueno Ranma eso es maravilloso  
  
-Genma: si lo es hijo, ¿cómo lo decidieron?  
  
-Ranma: (evidentemente sonrojado) bueno.........este.........., nos dimos cuenta de...........de que en realidad nos amábamos  
  
-Akane: así es y estamos muy felices por eso  
  
Los 2 enamorados se besan delicadamente enfrente de sus padres para comprobarlo que decían con sus actos y al separarse se quedan mas sonrojados que nunca.  
  
-Soun y Genma: ¡¡perfecto no tendremos que amordazarlos después de todo (¬¬U) JA JA JA JA JA JA!!! (ríen al unísono)  
  
-Ranma y Akane: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ranma: ¿planeaban amarrarnos si no aceptábamos por las buenas? (dice el chico en tono exaltado)  
  
-Genma: bueno, no exactamente  
  
-Akane: ¿Cómo que no?, ustedes 2 son increíbles (dice la chica en tono furioso)  
  
-Soun: este..........bueno, gracias hija  
  
-Akane: ¡¡¡no me refería a eso papá!!!  
  
-Genma: oiga Soun creo que tendremos que apresurar las cosas de la boda  
  
-Soun: tiene razón, vamonos ahora mismo a arreglar los preparativos  
  
Los 2 señores salen corriendo y riendo apresuradamente mientras dejaban un rastro de tierra a sus espaldas  
  
-Ranma: bueno, eso si que fue rápido (decía el muchacho todo atolondrado por la reacción de su padre y el Sr. Soun.  
  
-Akane: si, tienes razón, pero que mas podríamos esperar de esos 2  
  
-Ranma: tienes razón, pero............ (el chico observo a su alrededor y noto que estaban solos en la casa)  
  
-Akane: ¿qué sucede? (le pregunto ya que lo notaba algo extraño)  
  
-Ranma: estamos solos, ¿qué podemos hacer?  
  
-Akane: no lo se, ¿qué propones?  
  
-Ranma: pues................. (el muchacho se sonrojo antes de proseguir ^^) Akane, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Akane: claro, lo que tu quieras  
  
-Ranma: aprovechando que estamos solos, bueno............me gustaría hablar un poco contigo acerca de nosotros (¿qué se imaginaban ah?)  
  
-Akane: ¿nosotros? (la chica se sonrojo ante el comentario)  
  
-Ranma: si, quiero preguntarte.............. ¿cuándo te enamoraste de mi Akane?, me gustaría saberlo  
  
-Akane: bueno en realidad no me di cuenta cuando paso ( sonreía tiernamente ante la pregunta que le hicieron)  
  
-Ranma: ¿qué?  
  
-Akane: si, lo que pasa es que me protegías y te preocupabas tanto por mi que con el tiempo te fui queriendo y ese sentimiento se transformo en amor, aunque tengo que admitir que la primera vez que establecimos una amistad supe que tendría un gran cariño por tú de ahí en adelante y por siempre  
  
-Ranma: vaya, entonces has estado así desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?  
  
La chica vuelve a sonreír tiernamente y se acerca muy despacio a su prometido uniéndose en un beso delicado y profundo, se separan con suavidad y ella lo abraza tiernamente susurrándole al oído: Oh, Ranma, mi querido Ranma, ¿no te habías dado cuenta mi amor?, ¿no sabias lo mucho que te amo?, a pesar de las miles de peleas que tuvimos nunca deje de hacerlo, nunca deje de amarte Al escuchar esto Ranma sonríe feliz sabiendo que su querida Akane siempre lo amo.  
  
-Ranma: Akane, yo también re amaba, y te amo, pero no tenia el suficiente valor para decírtelo, no sabes cuanto ansiaba hacerlo, cada día que pasaba, me enamoraba mas de ti, cada vez que te insultaba me mentía a mi mismo, por el miedo que tenia a que me rechazaras, hasta que finalmente pude decirte cuanto te amo mi querida Akane  
  
Ranma y Akane se abrazaron con fuerza , seguido de un tierno y amoroso beso siendo observados solo por las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo semi azul. Llego la noche y lo que habían hecho hasta entonces los 2 enamorados había sido hablar con total libertad de sus sentimientos por el resto de la tarde, en cambio sus padres organizaron una gran fiesta por la celebración del compromiso (aunque ya estaban comprometidos, pero esta vez la diferencia era que se iban a casar dentro de 2 días) invitando a la casa a muchas personas conocidos de Ranma y Akane, todos estaban en el comedor queriendo empezar la fiesta:  
  
-Ranma: (se encontraba de pie enfrenté de todos los invitados) amigos agradezco a todos que hayan venido a acompañarnos esta noche para celebrar ya que muy pronto Akane y yo nos casaremos y esperamos verlos a todos ustedes en nuestra boda  
  
-Todos: (aplausos)  
  
-Genma: bueno ahora a comer y beber para festejar este gran día (cuando no ¬¬U)  
  
-Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIII..!!!!!!  
  
Ranma y Akane estaban sentados juntos en la cabecera, a su lado se encontraban Ryoga y Ukio, seguidos por Kasumi y Nabiki, en la otra cabecera estaban Soun y Genma seguidos por los demás invitados de la fiesta.  
  
-Ryoga: Ranma, Akane y ¿cuándo será su boda?  
  
-Ukio: si, ¿por que fecha se han decidió?  
  
-Akane: será pasado mañana, bueno esa es la fecha que habíamos acordado  
  
-Ranma: ¿por qué lo preguntas Ryoga?  
  
-Ryoga: (parándose de la mesa nervioso) Ranma necesito hablar contigo  
  
-Ranma: esta bien vamos arriba  
  
-Ryoga: si, vamos  
  
-Ranma: Ryoga..............es por este lado (¬¬U)  
  
-Ryoga: ¡¡¡AH!!!, oh si  
  
Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta parar en el pasillo  
  
-Ranma: bueno, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Ryoga: es que.................yo....................bueno (el chico estaba muy sonrojado hasta que se atrevió a hablar) Ranma quiero pedirle.....................¡¡quiero pedirle a Ukio que sea mi esposa!!  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!  
  
-Ryoga: si, veras.............pero no se como hacerlo  
  
-Ranma: con que era eso ¿no?, bueno antes que nada espero que la hagas feliz, ¡por que si llegas a lastimarla!...............  
  
-Ryoga: no, eso nunca, la amo demasiado, por eso quiero que se case conmigo, pero no se que hacer o como pedírselo  
  
-Ryoga: primero debes confesarle tus sentimientos mas profundos, buscar un momento y lugar propicio para hacerlo (el chico del colmillo ponía mucha atención a cada palabra de su "maestro", por así decirlo) y luego solo pedírselo, no creo que se te niegue, ella te ama demasiado (concluyo el chico)  
  
-Ryoga: ¿tu crees?, por que si me rechaza yo no se que haría  
  
-Ranma: no pienses en forma negativa, tu la amas ¿no?  
  
-Ryoga: si, mas que a mi propia vida  
  
-Ranma: y ella te ama a ti, entonces no habrá problema  
  
-Ryoga: tienes razón, gracias, se lo pediré mañana, ¡¡AH!!, por poco lo olvidaba tengo que comprarle un anillo primero  
  
-Ranma: " ¡¡¡¡¡ANILLO!!!!! "  
  
Los 2 jóvenes bajaron a reunirse con los demás pero algo raro había en Ranma, algo que lo perturbaba y lo dejaba con una mirada pensativa en su rostro La noche paso y todos se fueron contentos y alegres de la casa Tendo, al día siguiente ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando....................  
  
-Akane: buenos días Kasumi, buenos días Nabiki  
  
-Kasumi: buenos días Akane  
  
-Nabiki: hola (como siempre tan expresiva ()  
  
-Akane: que día tan hermoso ¿no es verdad?, por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ranma?, fui a despertarlo a su cuarto, entre y no se encontraba ahí  
  
-Nabiki: lo vi salir temprano solo dijo que regresaba a la hora del almuerzo y que no te preocuparas. " no puedo decirle que en realidad Ranma fue a comprarle un anillo a Akane, se lo prometí a el"  
  
-Akane: en ese caso no me preocupare, pero............ ¿me pregunto en donde podrá estar?  
  
Caminaba por las tiendas con una gran cantidad de dinero en su bolsillo y preocupado por cual seria el mejor, el mejor anillo que le daría a su hermosa Akane, entonces ve una tienda que llama su atención y decide entrar  
  
-Atendero: buenos días joven, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?  
  
-Ranma: bueno............ ¿vende anillos de compromiso?  
  
-Atendero: claro, enseguida le enseñare algunos (el señor le da la espalda busca en una vitrina y saca una pequeña caja de cristal, la abre y deja ver su contenido) mire estos de acá son de plata pura con diamantes incrustados, los mejores de la tienda  
  
Ranma quedo cautivado al ver el anillo que estaba ubicado en el lado derecho del grupo, era el anillo perfecto para Akane, estaba incrustado de diamantes y sobresalía uno en el centro que cautivo sus ojos.  
  
-Ranma: me lo llevo, no importe su costo  
  
-Atendero: oh, muy bien joven, enseguida se lo envolveré y le haré una cuenta  
  
-Ranma: gracias  
  
El se quedo observando por unos momentos mas el anillo pensando como se vería su hermosa Akane con el anillo puesto en su dedo y luciendo su traje de novia ( del cual por cierto se ocupaba Kasumi) y solo pensó:  
  
-Ranma: "hermosa Akane, simplemente hermosa"  
  
El muchacho salió con una gran sonrisa de la tienda dirigiéndose a su casa esperando que a su amada le agradara su regalo, mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo Kansumi, Nabiki y Akane estaban conversando en el comedor mientras tomaban el te.  
  
-Kasumi: Akane solo espera para que tu vestido este listo para mañana  
  
-Akane: gracias por encargarte de eso Kasumi, oigan ¿dónde están papá y el señor Genma?, no los he visto en toda la mañana  
  
-Kasumi: dijeron que se iban a ocupar de los preparativos de la boda para mañana  
  
-Nabiki: y hablando de boda, Akane, ¿Ranma ya te regalo un anillo de compromiso? (preguntaba a pesar de estar muy conciente de la situación)  
  
-Akane: ah.............este..................bueno, en realidad no, no quiero presionarlo, talvez no tiene el dinero suficiente y por eso no se lo he mencionado todavía (dijo la chica dando a ver un evidente color rojo en sus mejillas)  
  
-Nabiki: ¡¡como que no, que vergüenza debería darle!!, no entregar un anillo de compromiso a su futura esposa (decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie muy exaltada pero a la vez fingiendo para fastidiar un poco)  
  
-Akane: no seas así Nabiki, tal vez no ha podido comprarlo, no quiero que le menciones nada del tema a Ranma  
  
-Ranma: ¿hablan de mi? (dice el chico apareciendo sorpresivamente)  
  
-Nabiki: y hablando del rey del roma.................  
  
-Akane: Hola amor, ¿dónde has estado todo el día?  
  
-Ranma: ¿he?, salí a pasear un rato (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)  
  
-Nabiki: ¿la mitad del día? (dice Nabiki en expresión picara, sabiendo cual fue el verdadero motivo de la salida de Ranma)  
  
-Akane: Nabiki, ya no lo fastidies  
  
-Kasumi: calma chicos no se peleen  
  
-Ranma: Akane, necesito hablar contigo  
  
-Akane: ¿pasa algo?  
  
-Ranma: es algo que debo decirte en privado (decía mirando a Nabiki y Kasumi de reojo) acompáñame por favor  
  
-Akane: esta bien enseguida voy, Kasumi, Nabiki, ya volvemos nos vemos después  
  
-Ranma: hasta luego  
  
Los 2 jóvenes caminan en el atardecer ya que ya habían pasado varias horas desde la salida de Ranma y solo transcurría un pensamiento en la cabeza de Akane, un pensamiento que la tenia perturbada:  
  
-Akane: " no me ha dado un anillo, ¿acaso no planea hacerlo?, no, no, no es necesario un anillo para que sepas que el te ama, te lo dará Akane, algún día te lo dará, si no es hoy algún día lo hará (pensaba la chica mientras observaba a Ranma con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaban, de pronto se detuvieron en un lugar, Akane se dio cuenta de que era la parte de atrás de su antigua escuela secundaria, aquella donde había vivido emociones y tristezas, aquella donde se realizaron miles de peleas por su amor entre Ranma y sus seguidores.  
  
-Akane: Ranma, ¿acaso no estamos?..................... (antes de que terminara el chico la toma de la mano por sorpresa)  
  
-Ranma: ¿recuerdas este lugar Akane? ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Akane: ¿este lugar? ¿qué paso aquí Ranma?  
  
-Ranma: aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso  
  
La chica que do asombrada de que el recordara algo semejante, entonces, se puso a pensar, de que el primer beso entre ellos no fue por accidente, cuando Ranma había adoptado una personalidad felina y solo Akane puedo controlarlo, ¿acaso Ranma no estaba inconsciente cuando ocurrió esto?  
  
-Akane: Ranma..................... ¿cómo puedes recordarlo?, ¿acaso, acaso no? ¿no estabas bajo la conciencia de un gato?, supuestamente no deberías recordar nada de lo que paso entonces  
  
-Ranma: eso creía yo, pero ese día fue diferente  
  
FLASBACK:  
  
-Voz 1: miren Ranma y Akane se han besado  
  
-Voz 2: wuauuuu, eso es increíble  
  
-Akane: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh.............. (grita mientras que Ranma sale volando por los cielos aun en su estado felino hasta parar al rió cerca de la escuela  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh............... ¡¡POF!! (sonido que hace al caer al agua, Ranma se sacude y lo ultimo que recuerda es a Akane aventándolo por los cielos  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡pero que pasa con ella, ¿por qué me pateo de esa manera?!!!  
  
Akane caminaba en el atardecer en su uniforme de colegio, cuando solo se nota que cae una lagrima por su mejilla mientras que dice:  
  
-Akane: eres un tonto, eres un tonto Ranma  
  
Después del chapuzón Ranma va caminando a casa encima de la reja que da con el rió pensando:  
  
-Ranma: "¡pero que esta mal con esa chica!!, me ha podido matar (cuando de repente su pie resbala y hace que caiga al piso golpeándose precisamente la cabeza)  
  
-Ranma: ¡¡¡AHUUUUUUUUU!!!!............ (entonces el chico se recupera del golpe y solo transcurre una sola imagen por su cabeza, se ve a si mismo en cuclillas, besando a Akane que estaba sentada en el suelo y luego una gran patada lo manda a volar al rió, luego de recordar eso, los ojos del chico se abren completamente y sus mejillas se ruborizan, para poder decir:  
  
-Ranma: yo.................yo..................yo la bese.....................yo bese a Akane  
  
DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD:  
  
-Ranma: y eso fue lo que paso  
  
-Akane: entonces, ¿si supiste lo que paso?  
  
-Ranma: siempre lo supe solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo  
  
-Akane: ¿es por eso que me trajiste aquí?, ¿para decírmelo?  
  
-Ranma: no solo para eso (el joven se para frente a la chica de cabello oscuro, se arrodilla y saca un paquete de su bolsillo, al ver esto ella se sorprende y no sabe que esperar)  
  
-Ranma: Akane..........................  
  
-Akane: ¿si?..............................  
  
-Ranma: Akane Tendo, te lo pido formalmente, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? (al unísono de sus palabras le deja ver a la chica el contenido del pequeño paquete que saco, era un anillo que brillaba en el atardecer, mientras que caían los pétalos de cerezo de los árboles debido a que era primavera)  
  
-Akane: Ranma.......................si, claro que si (decía la chica mientras corrían lagrimas de felicidad por sus ojos, Ranma le puso el anillo y los 2 se abrazaron y besaron de una manera tan profunda que su amor irradiaba calidez y belleza mientras que el sol bajaba en el horizonte, dejando a los enamorados en un beso profundo y delicado.  
  
CONTINUARA...................  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3 de una boda inevitable, fue un poquito mas largo que los 2 anteriores ¿no?, vieron que puse a Ranma como todo un galán, bueno eso es lo que me pareció mejor a mi, y ya llego mi parejita adorada Ryoga + Ukio, espero que les haya parecido bien la clase de relación que les puse a ellos 2, tengo que agradecer a Baby-chan, Belchan 2 y Gabs chan. Espero sus sugerencias para el proximo capitulo: "Pensamientos de una noche y nerviosismos de un dia". Avances del capt. 4: Akane y Ranma se ponen a reflexionar sobre las decisiones que han tomado, 2 personas anuncian su comprmiso en la casa Tendo y finalmente ya estamos llegando al final del fanfic, no se preocupen no pienso dejarlo a medias, lo que si les pido es que me dejen reviews para que me den animos de continuar y me den consejos de cómo quisieran que siguiera esta historia háganlo please que de verdad me dan fuerzas para seguir, bueno el proximo capitulo si va a demorar un poquito pero no tanto, recuerden que estudio, saludos para mis amigas : Sofi, Dani, Romi, Elvi, Katy, Gleydi y muchas mas, nos vemos: VALERY 


End file.
